1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of data processing systems. More particularly, this invention relates to the field of controlling use of a computer program with a licence key.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known to provide computer programs that when they are installed require the user to enter licence key data which is validated with a predetermined metric before use of the computer program is allowed. The licence key data may be supplied together with the media upon which the computer program was supplied. Alternatively, a user may contact the computer program provider, such as via the internet, to register the product and obtain a licence key at that time.
Whilst the above may be effective preventing unlicensed use, a problem exists in respect of existing installed software without such use control mechanisms. The loss of revenue resulting from the unlicensed use of such existing software is highly significant.